


For "Rage & Radiance" by GaleandRandy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story Rage & Radiance by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy">GaleandRandy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Rage & Radiance" by GaleandRandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



Banners for the, to be posted, story Rage & Radiance by [GaleandRandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy).

  


and

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
 _To be released. ___


End file.
